


WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

by EmperorChris



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humorous Ending, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: Makoto Yuki and Yukari Takeba - the mysterious transfer student and the popular star of the archery club.They have been the main subject for Gekkoukan's gossip and rumor mill ever since Makoto's first day at school.Yet the latest rumor about them has been the oddest one by far...
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.  
> I wrote this out of boredom and curiosity to see how well I would write a fanfic after having read a lot of great ones.  
> Please note that English isn't my first language so please have mercy in case I use a word/phrase in the wrong way or any other grammar issues.

**_Morning_ **

**_School Gates_ **

On a seemingly normal day of school, Makoto passes Gekkoukan's gates. When he looks at a pair of students talking to each other one of them gives him a weird look. Makoto decided to ignore it and made his way to class.

When he was out of earshot the one who looked at Makoto asked his friend "That reminds me, did ya hear about Takeba and the transfer student?"

"No. What is this time?"

"Well I heard that they were seen at Naganaki Shrine and..."

It was then that the first bell started ringing.

* * *

**_Morning_**

**_2-F Classroom_ **

When Makoto arrived in his classroom, he was welcomed by a lot of glares and looks from his classmates that express emotions ranging from curiosity to spite/bloodlust. When he sits down, Yukari turns around to talk to her dormmates.

"Is it just me or are the others looking at us?"

Junpei looks around and responds "Eh, it doesn't seem like that to me. Maybe you're just imagining it Yuka-tan."

"Maybe you're right, but I can't shake this feeling off"

Aigis checks her surroundings and concludes that they are looking at S.E.E.S’s power couple specifically. She opens her mouth to share her observation with her teammates, but Ms. Toriumi had already walked in and started the lesson before she could do so.

* * *

**_Lunch_ **

**_2-F Classroom_ **

When Mr. Ekoda left, Aigis immediately turned to her fellow S.E.E.S members.

“Makoto-san, Yukari-san I have made the observation that our classmates have been looking at you specifically.”

“Huh but why?”, Yukari says in confusion.

Makoto tilts his head at her and asks “Does it really matter? They’ve been doing that before we even started dating.”

“Yeah, but it feels kinda different this time. It feels like they look at us like we actually did something wrong.”, she answered with a worried expression.

“Oh, do you guys think it’s a new rumor? I’d say we investigate!”, Junpei says with a wide grin.

“I’ll leave it to you and Aigis then, Ace Detective. I’ll go grab something for lunch, see ya.”, Makoto responds as he makes his way out of class.

“Let us do our best Ace Detective Junpei-san!”, Aigis says with a determined look.

Yukari sighs at that. “Please don’t call him that. Stupei’s brain is way too small for that.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Junpei interjects.

Before they could start bickering, a female student walks up to them and starts talking to Yukari.

“Takeba is it true?” , she asks with an expression filled with jealousy and bloodlust.

“Huh? Is what true?”

“I-is it true that you and Makoto-sama have a son?”

Yukari takes a few seconds to process the question before she starts blushing furiously.

“Wh-“

* * *

**_Lunch_ **

**_Cafeteria_ **

Makoto paid for his sandwich and is about to make his way back to class when he suddenly hears a scream.

“ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!”**

He recognizes his girlfriend’s voice and run as fast as possible to class.

* * *

**_Lunch_ **

**_2-F Classroom_ **

“Yukari are you alright?!”, he shouts with a worried expression as he enters the classroom.

He looks at his classroom and sees Aigis deep in thought, Junpei lying on the floor laughing hysterically and Yukari hiding her face in her hands in pure embarrassment.

“Did I miss something?”, he asks with a blank expression

“Dude you won’t believe it. This is just hahahaha!”, Junpei answers as he’s wiping away a tear.

Aigis looks at her friend and starts monologuing “I do not understand. How could Yukari-san and Makoto-san already have a child if they’ve only known each other for less than a year?”

“A what now?”

“Yeah Yuki we want answers!”, one of his classmates yelled from the other side of the room.

“No, we don’t have a son”, he says coldly. “How did you even jump to that conclusion?”

“Cut the bullcrap Yuki, I saw you and Yukari-chan spending time with a boy at Naganaki. You even said they were your family!”, a different student yelled.

That’s when Makoto and Yukari’s eyes widened in realization.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

**_Afternoon_ **

**_Naganaki Shrine_ **

Makoto and Yukari decided to spend time with Ken and Koromaru at the shrine. After making their prayers for their lost loved ones, they sat down at a nearby bench while Koromaru was having fun at the playground.

“Thanks for spending time with me and Koro today. I’ve had even more fun than usual”, Ken said politely.

“No need to be so polite Ken-kun.”, Yukari chuckled. “We’re always there for you!”, she said with a grin.

“I think it’s only natural for us to be spending time together. We’re a family after all.”, Makoto continued with a warm smile.

Yukari blushed and slightly hit his arm ”Geez, I didn’t expect you to be this sappy.”

* * *

**_Present_ **

**_Lunch_ **

**_2-F Classroom_ **

“Ooooh, so they were talking about Ken.”, Junpei said as he got up.

“SEE?!”, the “witness” shouts. “Junpei, you live with them, right? SPILL THE BEANS!”

“It seems there has been a big misunderstanding.”, Aigis interrupts. “It is true that Ken-san has spent time with them yesterday. However, Ken-san is already 10 years old, therefore he cannot be their son unless he was conceived 10 years ago. This is impossible since Makoto-san and Yukari-san have only known each other for less than a year and only started dating three months ago. In conclusion, it seems that you have misread the scene you have witnessed and therefore created a rumor that your mind has conjectured.”

“B-but he said they were his family”, he argued.

“Well, I consider everyone in the dorm to be my family. I guess the best way to put it is that they are my brothers and sisters in arms.”, Makoto responds.

His classmate opens his mouth to argue back but shuts it instead and sits down in shame.

“It seems this case has been solved by the great Detective Aigis”, she said before striking a pose.

 _“I guess someone’s been watching TV.”,_ Makoto thought as he held a thumbs up to her.

“Whaat? She gets all the glory?”, Junpei asks.

“Stupei how much did you actually contribute to this?”, Yukari deadpanned. “Ugh, I can’t believe this! We still have time, right? Can we-“, she looks at her boyfriend with a blush, “go to the roof together?”

Makoto smiles at her and nods as they make their way to the roof.

* * *

**_After School_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

“Oh hello.”, Ken greets his friends as they enter the dorm. “Are you okay Yukari-san? You seem kinda stressed.”

Makoto walks up to Ken and lowers himself to his eye level. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing for you to worry about-“, he smirks, “- ** _son_** ”.

He pats him on the shoulder before running away from a blushing yet furious Yukari, leaving a confused Ken behind.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Chris and I really like Persona.  
> The idea for the story came to me out of a combination of multiple things:  
> -I like ShuYuka  
> -I like rumor stories  
> -I keep calling Ken "my precious son"  
> So yeah, all of this combined itself into a story that I had a lot of writing.  
> You might have noticed that I have given Aigis a lot of Spotlight and that's because she's my favorite character in the whole series (might change when I finally play P1 & 2 who knows) and I didn't notice it until I proof-read it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
